cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Artemis
Artemis, aka Elizabeth O'Donnell Introduction Long ago, before the war that currently rages in the supernatural comunity, a greater one was fought. Creatures from another universe found a way into ours. And ours quickly became their playground, for their power far surpassed anything that could be mustered here. The Fey learned to serve them; the demons learned to fear them; and the humans . . . did not learn much of anything at all, for they were busy dying by the thousands under the lash of these harsh new masters. Until Artemis, greatest of the ancient ones, used her power to banish her kind back to their universe, and to slam the door shut behind them. But in doing so, she trapped herself on this side of the divide. And left a hungry, vengeful foe clawing at the way back in. Will the time she bought humanity be enough to find a way to resist? Or will it prove to have been no more than the calm before the storm? ~ Take A Chance: Gallery Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In * As Artemis: * As Elizabeth O'Donnell: About Species * Goddess Other Names * Elizabeth O'Donnell * Elizabeth Palmer * Hel Powers & Abilities * Weakened God-like powers * Pythia powers * "She’d turned a Spartoi to dust, trapped another in a time loop, run a third down in the nineteenth-century version of a chariot. And then, with a little help from me, she’d dumped most of the rest in time, stranding them forever in the fall of history, with no way to stop."Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 134–6 Occupation * Warrior *Huntress Character / Personality * Physical Description * Coppery curly hair down her back... * Violet-blue eyes, calm... * She smelled like lilacs.Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 134 Love Interests * Roger Palmer Family * Parents: * Siblings: Apollo: twin brother * Spouse/Mate: Roger Palmer, aka Ragmar * Daughter: Cassandra Palmer * Other: Magical Paperweight Snare Shortly before Artemis and Roger Palmer (Cassie's mom & dad) and their Buick were blown into a million pieces, Artemis had done something that had linked her soul to his. So when Roger’s spirit was captured and trapped in the paperweight turned into a magical snare that Tony Gallina had devised, hers went along with it.Tempt the Stars, ch. 3, p. 36 Other Details * Some old legends say that she’d practically ruled Demons at one point.Tempt the Stars, ch. 4, p. 51 * Since Cassie was crowned Pythia, all anyone seems to question her about is her mother who happened to be the goddess known as Artemis.Tempt the Stars, ch. 3, p. 36 Enemies * Spartoi * Demon Council * Tony Biography Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 134–9 Tempt the Stars, ch. , p. Tempt the Stars, ch. , p. Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Cassie * Roger Palmer * Elizabeth O'Donnell * Adra * Adramelech * Apollo * Acolyte * Pythia * Pythia Court * Pythia Mansion * Tony * Tony's Farmhouse * Tony's Court * Demon Council * Spartoi * Gods * Black Circle Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Touch the Dark 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars Cassie goes back in time with Pritkin about two decades to the boathouse on Tony's Farmhouse property''Tempt the Stars, ch. 7–11 to speak to her about how to get into Rosier's court in Hell to rescue present-day Pritkin and leave again.Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 134–9 Cassie recalls and ponders her conversation with her mother while getting cleaned up. Artemis appears before the Demon Council warning them that the gods, led by Ares, are planning to come back will ravage and feed on them.Tempt the Stars, ch. 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm See Also * Quotes : “And fell in love with an inept, time-traveling jailbird?” — Cassie ''Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 137 : You are the child of chaos, Cassie, of turmoil and mayhem and wild uncertainty. Your very existence is proof . . ”; / “Of what?” I asked, when she trailed off. / “That hope cannot be chained. That fate can be undone!” Artemis & Cassie Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 137 : “Fate has many strings, Cassie, and when we pluck another’s, our own often resonates.” — Artemis''Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 137 Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited or I would name the artist. Book References External Links '''Specific Links' *Take A Chance: Gallery General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Main Supporting Characters‎ Category:Characters in Past Shifts Category:Time Travel